


62%

by meleedamage



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Bathtub Sex, Cunnilingus, Darcy Lewis's Taser, Electrocution, F/M, Not Canon Compliant, Oral Sex, Shameless Smut, taserplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-09 14:48:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11671248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meleedamage/pseuds/meleedamage
Summary: Loki likes Darcy's taser. I mean, he really, really likes Darcy's taser.





	62%

**Author's Note:**

> Here's a drabble for the FYDL Drabble-A-Thon. Hope you like it. xo

"Again," Loki pleads, unable to conceal the ragged desperation at the edge of his voice. "Gods, Darcy. Must I beg you for it?"

"It couldn't hurt," she teases with a smile, plugging her taser into the charger on her bedside table and eliciting a dramatic sigh. "I'm sorry but it's gotta charge, Loki. Besides, it's probably not that safe for me to keep zapping you with it."

"You have only used it on me twice," he responds, brushing an errant curl from her exposed shoulder, "and you severely underestimate my constitution."

Darcy gazes at his charming face, smiling as she recalls his reaction to being accidentally tasered on the loading dock at the base of the tower. He'd been warned about sneaking up on her before but he was terrible at following advice, especially the kind that was meant to help him.

He watches her, stretched out beside him lost in thought and tries to guess at what's on her mind. As clever as he is, she's a puzzle that he has yet to work out and just when he thinks that he's got it solved, the rug is pulled right out from under him. He never expected to fall in love with a mere Midgardian and now he can hardly imagine life without her.

"Do you find my enjoyment of your taser troubling?" he asks carefully.

"What?! No," she replies with a chuckle. "I just... I don't want to hurt you, Loki."

Her genuine concern over his welfare warms his icy Jötunn heart and he's unable to resist rolling towards her and capturing her lips in a searing kiss. She melts into the solid press of his beautifully sculpted body against hers, lacing her fingers through his dark hair as he kisses the breath out of her.

"There is only one way that you can hurt me," he confesses between kisses, "and your taser is not required."

"Careful," she replies with a grin. "Someone might overhear you. That information could be dangerous in the wrong hands."

"The only real danger would befall anyone who tried to use you against me," he admits darkly. 

She stares up at his pretty face, watching as his eyes slowly drift towards her bedside table and his tongue darts out across his lips.

"Do you think it's ready yet?" he asks adorably.

"Let me check," she responds, reaching for her taser. "No dice. The battery's only at 62%."

"Might I take a look?" he asks, arching a brow.

"I don't think that's a good idea," she balks, setting her taser back down. 

"As you wish," he replies, leaning in and kissing her deeply. 

His clever tongue, meets hers in a delightful whirl that makes her head spin and the heat between her legs pulses exquisitely as she pictures his face nestled between her thighs. She reaches for him, wrapping her arms behind his neck and attempts to pull him closer. Her enthusiasm makes his stomach flutter and he kisses her harder as his hands appreciatively take in every inch of her luscious curves.

He buries his face in the side of her neck as she turns away, desperate for breath and the duplicate of Loki, standing by her bedside table with her taser in his hand offers a sheepish grin. She extends her hand with a scowl and he passes it to her, vanishing in a puff of green smoke.

"What did you do?" she asks, playfully tugging on a handful of his hair.

"I simply improved it," he responds, huffing out a laugh against her skin that sets her atingle. "No need to thank me."

"Improved it how?" she presses, attempting to ignore the insistent throbbing deep inside.

"It will discharge proportionately to its intended target and as long as you are wielding it, you will be immune to its effects," he responds proudly. "Oh, and the battery no longer requires charging..."

"Well, that's good... I guess..." she says, inspecting her enhanced taser uncertainly. "Wanna take it out for a test drive?" 

Her brows furrow in response to the sudden sound of water running in the washroom as he gracefully rises to his feet and tosses her over his shoulder. She struggles to hang on as he strolls out of the bedroom, following an enticing wisp of steam trickling out through the bathroom doorway.

He carefully settles in the tub, lowering her from his shoulder until she's facing him and seated in his lap. She takes in a breath to tell him that his plan is far too dangerous and he sinks down on his back beneath the water, grasping her hips and setting her directly on top of his face. Scores of candles come flickering to life around them as he slowly devours her, using his lips and his tongue and his fingers until she's shuddering and calling out his name. 

He eventually emerges behind her, holding her close as the steaming water surrounds them. She relaxes into him as he peppers her skin in soft kisses and whispers to her, telling her how beautiful she is and how good she feels in his arms.

His kisses grow more insistent as he turns her towards him and she reaches for his swollen cock, guiding it to her slick lips. He moans into her mouth as her tight heat surrounds him, making him see stars. Their bodies move together instinctively, creating something infinitely more beautiful than the sum of its parts until he's begging for her taser.

Against her better judgement, she nuts up and pulls the trigger. 

The sharp crackle of electricity fills the air and his eyes roll back in his head as his body goes completely rigid. He trembles beneath her violently as the current tears through him, filling his veins with white hot fire until she's coming apart around him, wringing him out in even bursts as he loses himself inside of her. 

Loki keeps the water warm, softly thanking her for trusting him as they remain blissfully entwined.


End file.
